The Best Gift Ever
by Tayani
Summary: It's Shizuo's birthday, and there are a lot of gifts for our favourite blond to receive. Still, none of his friends knew what he really wanted quite as much as the Orihara twins... and their gift might end up being the best one after all. Pretty much PWP, Shizaya lemons, don't like, don't read.


**A/N:** **An early birthday fic for Shizuo is there! Izaya is kind of OOC in that one, though I don't think that even counts as OOC... well, you'll see.**

 **This fic is a gift for roppicrimsonveil**

 **I don't own Durarara! or the characters, as you might have notice from the low amount of gay in the actual show.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Best Gift Ever**

Heiwajima Shizuo opened his eyes and sighed as his gaze fell on the rather visible indent in the wall beside him.

 _Shit_.

When did _that_ happen? Did he get angry during his sleep again? It looked as if he punched the wall - lightly, mind you - without standing up from the bed. And now he had to fix that somehow, he really couldn't afford his landlord finding out about any more damage…

These rather unpleasant thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knocking to his door - and he realised that it must have been the noise that woke him up in the first place. With a sleepy groan of _yeah, coming_ … Shizuo pulled on a white-and-black, fluffy sweater Kasuka got him for Christmas and found a pair of jeans to pull on the boxers he slept in. Bare-footed, with his hair still tousled from sleep, the blond walked, yawning, to the door and opened them, squinting in the unusually bright sunlight. Ah, right; he had a free day today, so he slept in…

But the sunlight wasn't the only thing outside the door. Shizuo smiled brightly and opened his door further, stepping to the side when he has seen the visitor.

"Celty..! That's a surprise, do you need something? You can come in, only don't mind the mess… I kinda just woke up." he hummed, still smiling as his friend entered and tapped on her phone before giving him a hug (which stunned him) and showing her phone in his face, the black letters on green screen shouting…

[Happy Birthday, Shizuo!]

"..." the blond stared. Then, his eyes moved to the calendar. Then, he looked down on himself, and then back to Celty, who seemed a bit apprehensive by now - well, as apprehensive as she could seem without any face.

"...oh." he blinked, before laughing in clear embarrassment. "...thank you. It's just… no, nevermind."

[...it is today, right? If not, I'm going to kill Shinra…]

"Nah, it's today, I just forgot…"

…

It was true. Shizuo never had particularly many friends; Kasuka never made a big deal out of his birthday, though he never forgot about it, and for most of his life, Shizuo's birthday was just another day. Of course, Tom insisted on him taking a day off, sometimes they went for a drink together; Simon usually gave him some really nice discounts, and Celty never failed to wish him a happy birthday and prepare a little gift for him (this year, she gave him a beautiful, creamy scarf, as the February was forecasted to be quite cold), but all in all, Shizuo really didn't care for his birthday.

Not that he was going to let his friends down by admitting it.

Celty wrote a bit, asked how he was and even offered to make him a breakfast; and then she was gone, back to work, with Shizuo looking suspiciously at a black orb levitating over his dinner table. Kasuka called next, apologised for not being there in his emotionless voice and asked whether the present he sent his brother by post arrived already - it did not. Tom and Varona stopped by around lunch and ate with him, and Shizuo actually blushed - something that has happened so rarely Tom almost choked - when the blonde kissed his cheek after wishing her senpai happy birthday. The duo almost crashed into Akane at the door, which was a nice surprise for Shizuo, and Akabayashi escorting her, which was not such a nice surprise. Still, Akane's hug and a drawing of Shizuo rescuing her from that truck which she gave him as a present were enough for the blond to grin and be happy, even considering the yakuza being in his house. Kadota and the van-gang showed up later, when it was almost dark, and even Chikage appeared with his girls as usual all over him, clapped Shizuo's shoulder (though he cringed after doing that) and asked him to go party with them. The blond politely declined the offer.

It was dark by the time he was finally left alone, and as much as he was more than happy to see all his friends almost at once - and notice how many more of them visited than they had last year - he was secretly glad he could just relax in front of TV by himself in the evening. Being around people always put him on edge, and Shizuo was actually the happiest knowing he managed not to hurt any of them as they visited.

Yes, it was a good day, all in all. He got some nice gifts, too, and Shizuo couldn't help but grin every time he looked at Akane's drawing on his fridge.

It was a shame Kasuka's gift didn't manage to arrive on time, to be honest.

Just as the blond had thought that, there was another knock on the door, and he grinned, standing up and walking towards it. Truth be told, it _was_ a bit late for the post to come, but maybe one of the neighbours got his package when he was asleep? It _could_ happen, right? And they maybe wanted to give it to him the same day…

Whatever pleasant thoughts Shizuo had while opening the door, these were all gone when he actually did open them and seen what was on the other side. The quickly growing anger at the sight, however, just as quickly turned into confusion, and Shizuo's whole face was basically a question mark by the time he torn his eyes away from the hated informant that appeared before him.

Yes, Orihara Izaya was waiting just outside his door.

Bound and gagged.

With little bows in his hair, over his mouth, all around his chest. With ribbons everywhere, even disappearing under his disheveled clothes.

With his sisters jumping in excitement right behind him.

"Happy Birthday, Shizuo-san~~" exclaimed Mairu, obviously finding the blond's confusion hysterical. The bespectacled girl was jumping up and down, lightly kicking her brother's crouched form in the excitement from time to time. Her sister, quiet Kururi, tugged at Shizuo's sleeve and smiled at him.

"...birthday…" she murmured. "...gift…"

"Yep, we thought about what to get Shizuo-san for his birthday, and decided our gift was awesome enough for you to introduce us to Yuuhei-san!" she kicked Izaya a bit harder this time, making the raven fall into Shizuo's apartment, landing face first on the carpet by the dumbstruck blond's feet. Izaya groaned quietly from under his gag.

"So, happy birthday, Shizuo-san! Have fun!"

"...fun…"

And just like that, they were gone. And Shizuo was still standing, jaw dropped, staring at the place where they have just disappeared from, with Izaya's trembling body at his feet.

...why was the flea trembling though.

Well, he was bound and gagged and on Shizuo's good graces, but trembling was still not something he would be normally doing.

Shizuo closed the door and turned the raven over with his foot. A little whimper torn itself from the other, but apart from that, he was quiet. His cheeks were flushed, and eyes strangely desperate when he looked up at Shizuo.

What was he, this scared? That really wasn't like Izaya.

"...oi, flea." Shizuo poked the raven again with the tip of his shoe. "...I do think world would be better without you in it, but it doesn't feel right to just kill you like that… so scram, okay? Consider it a birthday present." he waited for a while, only to realise Izaya couldn't really _scram_ with his legs and hands bound like that. He better untie him… though he was definitely leaving the gag on.

"...there." Shizuo simply teared the ribbons that tied Izaya's limbs tightly together and nudged the raven again. "Now you can-mmmmph!"

He couldn't finish. Because Izaya, for some reason, pulled his gag out the moment his hands were free and was currently flinging himself on Shizuo, kissing him desperately, little moans making their way into the kiss from the raven's thin lips. And Shizuo was shocked enough by it that he didn't push Izaya away at first; only when the other started to rub himself against him, the level of how _fucked up_ this situation was skyrocketed and Shizuo pushed the raven not-so-gently away, wiping his lips with disgust.

"W-w-w-what the hell was that?!"

"S-Shizu-chan…" Izaya fucking _moaned_ his name. Desperately. _Needily_. Shizuo could see him clearly now, and he definitely didn't look like he usually did. The informant was flushed, his eyes were shining and desperate, his limbs trembled a bit and…

...uh-oh.

He was _hard_.

...okay, now what _exactly_ did Kururi and Mairu mean by _fun_ …?

"...Izaya? Are you fucking drugged?"

"...who _cares_." and just like that, Izaya was once again climbing on his lap, rubbing his own body against Shizuo's as little, quiet mewls left his lips every time they touched. And hell, Shizuo was only a human, alright? Despite what anyone would say. His body was human. It _reacted_.

"I kinda...haaa… do, now would you...nnngh… s-stop that!"

"No… S-shizu-chan… please, I…" Izaya moaned again, and that damn little fucking sweet moan went right south. Shizuo cursed, and couldn't help but moan a tiny little bit, too, when Izaya's unnaturally hot hands slipped under his sweater and started to frantically roam his skin.

This was bad.

This was very, very, very bad.

But Shizuo was, at this point, not able to push Izaya away. He tried; hell, he tried so hard; but every time his hands moved to do so, Izaya started kissing him, or bit down on that one place the blond was not even aware he _had_ that made him squirm, or moved down with his kisses and sucked on his nipples and _damn_ Shizuo was a fucking virgin, and that all was enough for his body to surrender completely.

He didn't even _know_ you could feel this much pleasure, and Izaya didn't even touch his cock yet. Even when he himself jerked off, it didn't feel this good.

"Fuck… wait... "

"No…"

"Izaya for fucks sake…"

"No!"

"...then let's at least go to the bed, damn it."

Shizuo was blushing. Like a cherry. Though he was at least somehow consoled by the fact Izaya was blushing just in the same way, too.

The raven nodded, and they stumbled to the blond's tiny bedroom. Shizuo never imagined there would come a day he would fall down because Izaya pushed him, but he did. On the bed. And the raven was climbing on top of him and unzipping his pants and _fuck_ …

"S-shizu...chan… D-don't… d-don't stop me… I'll be good, I promise…" Izaya whimpered, his body trembling as he kissed Shizuo's erection while looking heatedly at him. "S-so… don't stop me… _it hurts_ …"

Shizuo had no idea what kind of drug did the girls give their brother, but he was starting to like the effects. Izaya _begging_ for him to let him suck him off? Now _this_ was kinda good…

And the raven did suck him off; and did so _thoroughly_. Shizuo never knew someone could do _such things_ with their lips, and for once, he was glad for how fast Izaya's tongue could move. The informant was absolutely perfect in what he was doing, and the drug obviously made his pride disappear and made him perfectly submissive; he didn't even flinch when Shizuo couldn't stop himself anymore and bucked his hips up, virtually fucking Izaya's mouth for a while before releasing right into him and actually _moaning_ when he saw Izaya drink it all up and _purr_ once he was done.

"N-now… p-please… m-me too…"

Shizuo panicked, but just for a second. He was totally inexperienced, and he really had no ambition of learning how to give head - and on Izaya, non the less - but it was clear the raven didn't mean _that_.

Not considering he spent about half the time he was sucking Shizuo off finger-fucking himself, and was currently grinding his own erection - which Shizuo snickered seeing had its own ribbon wrapped _tightly_ around the base, with a little bow on the tip - desperatly against Shizuo's quickly hardening one, obviously impatient to have him inside. And at that point, Shizuo was absolutely not against the idea himself.

Gods, the way Izaya finally pushed himself down on him; the way he writhed and squirmed, not able to move on his own as Shizuo's length stretched him far beyond what his fingers could do; the way he mewled and then even _screamed_ when Shizuo grew impatient and finally flipped them over, fucking Izaya _hard_ , at an almost inhuman pace, the raven's body twitching and clamping around him as he kept coming dry, the ribbon on his length preventing anything from coming out. Finally, as he was nearing his own orgasm, Shizuo tugged at the little bow and let the ribbon fall loose, and Izaya absolutely lost it at that moment, coming so hard he went limp in Shizuo's arms afterwards, only whimpering when he felt the blond come just as heavily right into himself.

By that time, the unnatural glint in Izaya's exhausted eyes was gone; and his neediness turned into a more usual smirk. But indeed; it was a smirk, and not disgust or alarm, as one could imagine.

"I… knew…" he slurred, moaning softly when Shizuo slowly pulled out of him. "S-Shizu-chan… would fall… for thaAH!"

Shizuo grinned down at Izaya's shaking body under himself and leaned down, biting at the raven's collarbone. He has just thrust inside all over again, and couldn't help an even broader grin when he noticed that Izaya looked quite _panicked_ when he felt that the blond was still hard.

"Oh, I knew it was your idea from the start once I've seen that bow right _here_." Shizuo purred, flicking Izaya's erection again that was struggling to grow hard once more. "The twins would never want to touch _that_ part of you, I'm sure of it. But, since we're already _halfway_ through with it…"

Izaya gulped.

And as Shizuo started to fuck him hard all over again, and the raven's pleased screams filled the room, the blond decided that Mairu was right; it was one awesome birthday present he got.


End file.
